Enter Athena
by La Artiste
Summary: Cyclops is capture, beaten and thrown into a cell with a curious woman who calls herself Athena. Together they must ignore their trust issues and break out, saving the other mutants as well. My first X-Men fanfic so any critiques are welcome.


**I don't own any of the X-Men. Athena is my own creation that just popped into my head. Thank you for taking the time to read this. **

They tossed him on the ground and snickered as the locked the collar on his neck. He screamed as they casually took his glasses. Sitting up he backed himself up against a wall of the cell attempted to think out his situation. He was blind and trapped, the blind part pretty much summed up his situation. He sat there in the dark for sometime when he heard the steady breathing of someone else.

"Hello?" he called out, "Is there someone there? I can hear you."

"Yeah," she said, "I'm here in the same cell as you."

"My name is Scott…Scott Summers. I'm with the X-Men…"

"And you need to shut up because they will kill you for that here," she replied. "Oh…you can open your eyes."

"No…I can't my eyes-"

"The beautiful collar they snapped on your neck causes you powers not to work. Interestingly enough they haven't found a way to turn that into a formula that can be injected into the blood stream and turn mutants into normal humans. So as long as that collar is on…you can open your pretty little eyes."

"I don't trust you…you don't understand."

"Wonderful…my cell mate has trust issues." He heard her sigh as she shifted.

"Why are you here?" he calmly asked.

"Open your eyes and I'll tell you."

"NO."

"Ok, then well talk about you. Where are you from Scott Summers?" she said his name with disgust.

"I don't wanna talk about myself."

"Gotta a girl? Or do you sleep around? Family at all? Or are you a loner?"

"I really don't wanna talk about myself."

"A loner I would assume…trust issues…perhaps we have no one at all…which is why when we get close to people we push them away…." there was a pause and slowly Scott opened his eyes.

She was petite with long layered hair. He couldn't tell if it was a shade of blond or a shade of brown, her blue eyes danced with amusement.

"Athena," she grinned.

"That's your name?"

"Yup. Athena."

"How did that come to be?" "Mother was a historian."

"Awww…so she named you after someone in her favorite myth."

"No…when she found out who my real father was…she named me Athena…in hopes I would be somewhat like him."

"…ok…"

"I was adopted."

"Right." Scott looked around his cell. There were two beds. A shower and a toilet with a sink, and a door that looked heavy. No windows…nothing that would lend toward an escape except the door. She sat on her bed staring at him. He sat in the floor against the wall. She sighed turning away and stretching out on the bed, her back toward him. They were fighting, fighting against Osborne when he was grabbed and then there was blackness. Then he'd awoke in some sort of lab room with people poking at him. He'd then been bullied and thrown in this room. He need to full understand this situation he was in.

"Where are we? What do they do here?" he calmly asked.

"No exactly sure…but I'm pretty sure we're in Africa…at least dessert…"she said rolling over on her back. "People run away and then they bring their dried out mummified corpse back."

"What do they do here?" he asked again.

"Remember Genosha…before Magneto took over? Remember the U-Men and how they were butchering mutants to make people who wasn't a mutant a mutant? It's like those two thing put together…without tattoos on your forehead and spandex suits."

"Is that why they were poking at me when I woke up."

"Yup."

"But then…why these collars if they want to do that?"

"Well if you remember what I said about twenty minutes ago then neutralize your powers…but they haven't been able to successfully turn that into a vaccine that would permanently neutralize powers. They stole them from some ass named Trask. If I'm correct you know him?"

"Yeah…"Scott said trailing off.

"Well the effectively study what happens when the take the collars off…in hopes of finding a vaccine that turn everyone into mutants. They're not followers of Magneto…just followers of evolution."

Scott looked up at her. She had just rationalized kidnapping and experimenting on mutants. He wasn't sure if she should be trusted or cautioned. She stared at the ceiling as though she was searching for something. There was knock on the door and two men entered. Then went over and pulled Athena off the bed, leading her out the door. She smiled to herself as she looked back at Scott. Another man entered and casually sat down on the bed. He was dressed in a suit, cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Evening Scott Summers…or would you prefer to be called Cyclops?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm James Harrison, the owner of this fine establishment. I'm sure you're loving your new lodgings and your roommate?" "Once again, what do you want?"

"There's a lot you need to know about her…don't trust her. She'll get your hopes up, then let you crash to the ground as she stands back and laughs. She's been her six months and we have no idea who she is…but we've seen the things that she does…I want to make a deal. Find out all you can…and we'll let you head on back to your little X-Men?" Scott remained silent. "I'll give you a day or two to ponder…then you can answer me. If you know what is good…you'll make the right decision" And with that he was gone.


End file.
